The Shark That Loved The Snake
by Roxius
Summary: A tale of sinful romance between a shark and a snake, split up into 30 random sentences. Harribel X Sun-Sun. Yuri, shoujo ai, lesbian, femmeslash, homosexual women. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

A/N: I'm just gonna go with my own little theory of Luppi being Sun-Sun's older brother or something, since they have so many things in common...

* * *

Title: The Shark Who Loved The Snake

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: T

Pairing: Tia Harribel X Sun-Sun

Summary: A tale of sinful romance between a shark and a snake, split up into 30 random sentences. Harribel X Sun-Sun. Yuri, shoujo ai, lesbian, femmeslash, homosexual women. Please R & R!

* * *

**1. Kiss**

As badly as Sun-Sun wished to kiss her dear Harribel-sama on the mouth, the location of the Espada's Hollow mask remnants made things difficult.

**2. Scarf**

Whenever they went on dates in the human world together, Sun-Sun would always provide Harribel a multitude of scarves to cover her face with.

**3. Jealous**

Apache and Mila-Rose couldn't help but feel a little jealous that Harribel-sama had chosen Sun-Sun over either of them.

**4. End**

Harribel said nothing as she watched Sun-Sun slowly plummet to the ground below, her entire body breaking apart within the flames. 'This is the end...of us...'

**5. Hole**

Only Sun-Sun knew the true location of Harribel's hollow hole. Likewise, only Harribel was allowed to see Sun-Sun's mouth.

**6. Duty**

She served Harribel solely because it was her duty, but just where exactly did the line between 'duty' and 'love' really end?

**7. Flexible**

Sun-Sun was probably the most flexible woman Harribel had ever laid her eyes on.

**8. Honor**

"Being my lover is not a privilege, Sun-Sun...it is an honor,"

**9. Weep**

Harribel only watched in silence as Sun-Sun wept over the news of Luppi's death. He was her older brother, after all.

**10. Grave**

They both knew that there would be no graves for them when they died. Their bodies would simply break apart, and become scattered in the wind.

**11. Secret**

Sun-Sun was a master in keeping secrets, which was exactly one of the many reasons why Harribel chose her.

**12. Pool**

When Aizen had an Olympic-sized pool installed in the basement of Hueco Mundo, Harribel and Sun-Sun wasted no time in making good use of it.

**13. Snake**

As serious as she normally was, Harribel couldn't help but feel amused when she saw Sun-Sun's face after jokingly telling her that grilled snake was a favorite dish of hers.

**14. Pretty**

"Harribel-sama...are you serious to say that no one besides me has yet to tell you just how pretty you are?"

**15. Mature**

Apache and Mila-Rose were squabbling, filthy children, while Sun-Sun was a mature young woman. That was how Harribel mentally envisioned her fraccion.

**16. Water**

Sun-Sun had never seen anything more awe-inspiring than Harribel swimming through the water; her body moved with unimaginable grace and speed, as if she were the water itself.

**17. Rose**

There were no roses, or any flowers at all, in Hueco Mundo, so Harribel was at a loss on just what to make a bouquet out of.

**18. Dress**

Many an Arrancar have lustfully imagined Harribel in numerous fetish-based attire, ranging all the way from nurse uniforms to swimsuits. Personally, Sun-Sun wanted to see the blonde beauty in a handsome black tuxedo.

**19. War**

When this war was over, Aizen would be king, and Harribel could finally live the life she always wanted.

**20. Eyes**

Even Harribel constantly succumbed to Sun-Sun's 'Sad-Puppy-Dog-Eyes' with ease.

**21. Shatter**

Sun-Sun was fragile, almost like a doll, so Harribel knew she had to be careful to keep her from shattering in her arms.

**22. Breasts**

Only one word could be said to describe seeing Harribel's magnificent breasts up close for the first time: "WOW."

**23. Strange**

Due to the fact that nearly every being in Hueco Mundo was either gay or bisexual, no one found Harribel and Sun-Sun's relationship strange in the slightest.

**24. Stay**

After giving a long, boring rant on good oral hygiene to her fraccions, Harribel decided to keep Sun-Sun behind a bit longer so as to "speak to her privately".

**25. Name**

Harribel found it troublesome to call her lover by her full name all the time, so she simply called her 'Sunny'.

**26. Chocolate**

Chocolate tasted best when she was eating out from between Harribel's breasts.

**27. Home**

As long as Harribel was there, Sun-Sun would always consider Hueco Mundo her home.

**28. Hair**

When she looked in the mirror a few hours later, Harribel realized she should never have let Sun-Sun cut her hair.

**29. Breath**

The first time they kiss, at night and up against a wall, Sun-Sun falls to her knees and it takes her a full minute to regain her breath.

**30. Love**

The moment their eyes met, they both knew that they wanted nothing more than to love each other from beginning to end.


End file.
